Text Message
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: Conan receives a message from 'Tokai Bakuro'. At first, he thought it was only a prank message but, the sender keeps sending messages to the little detective. Who is this person and how did he know Conan's number?
1. A Prank Message

**A/N: OK…So, this is like any other mystery/adventure fanfiction of Detective Conan. Although, you can say that there is some romance going on, I'll admit that I didn't add that type of genre in the fanfic. So, hope you will like it.  
P.S. Conan's phone is still his old phone. The reason is because I forgot the fact that he has a Sony Experia phone. Sorry about that.**

* * *

**Text Message**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Prank Message**

* * *

It all started from a text message…

It was a very hot Sunday afternoon at Beika. Only a few people wonder along the streets, while others are at their homes because, they don't want to get sunburned. No, seriously, that's because they hate the heat.

And one of those 'other people' is the seven-year-old detective Conan Edogawa. He was lying on the couch in the living room of the Mouri Detective Agency. Apparently, Detective Mouri was 'investigating a case' while, Ran was at the kitchen, preparing for lunch.

"Conan-kun, lunch is ready!" Ran called the boy.

At first, he didn't want to eat. He didn't want to get up. He was too lazy to get up. No cases to solve, nothing to do. But, at least, he could do something, which is to eat. And so, he decided to get up and go to the dining room. It was stew and fried fish for lunch. It was like any other ordinary lunch time for a kid like him.

"Conan-kun, what's wrong?" Ran noticed the boy's bored face.

"Nothing at all, Ran-neechan," Conan replied as he shook his head.

"OK. It's just that you don't look good today," Ran said.

"Damn right," Conan thought to himself, as he secretly wore an annoyed face. "I want a case to solve!"

"Anyway, let's eat lunch, itadakimasu!" Ran exclaimed happily.

"Itadakimasu…" Conan said boringly, but with a hint of childishness.

"It's so hard to be a child," Conan thought to himself while eating lunch. "Man, when am I going back to normal, anyway?"

After lunch, Ran decided to wash the dishes while Conan went back to the living room and lay on the same comfy couch again.

"Now, I think I miss solving hard cases like murder," Conan thought with a sigh. "Jeez, what am I going to do right now if there's nothing else to do, sleep?"

While thinking, he heard a buzzing sound coming from the table. He looked at the table and noticed that his phone was vibrating. He sat up and got the phone.

"Hmm, a text message?" the boy thought as he checked his phone. "Now, who did it came from?"

He checked the message and pressed 'Open Message'. Then, Conan read the message.

"'Today is such a hot day, don't you think?'" Conan read. "'Maybe buying some ice cream will cool you down. –Tokai Bakuro'"

Conan raised an eyebrow after he read the message.

"Could this be a prank message?" Conan thought to himself. "Could someone have miss-send his message? And, what's interesting is, who is this 'Tokai Bakuro'?"

Conan kept thinking about the message. Until, something flashed in his mind. "What if the message has some sort of meaning? It's possible that this message was sent to challenge me but…"

Conan stared at the message for a while. Then, he closed his phone and putted it back on the table.

"Nah, it's probably a prank message or something," Conan thought as he lay on the couch once more. "That message is too simple to be some sort of riddle."

Then again, he had nothing much to do. But, he was doing something. Not his body but, his mind. He was thinking about the message he received lately.

"But, this 'Tokai Bakuro', who is he…?" Conan thought to himself. "I've never heard his name before. And, how did he know my number…?"

Then, an idea sparked in his mind that made him sat up. "Could it be that…he's one of those guys?"

Conan looked at his phone once more, with a more serious face. "Maybe one of those guys told him about my number. But, who could have such a cunning ally?"

Then, Conan thought for a moment. But, once again, he lay back at the couch. "I must be exaggerating things," he thought. "I guess it's because of the fact that I am hungry for a case."

Conan closed his eyes for a second and then, opened them again. This kept happening again and again. He wanted to sleep, actually. But, whenever he closes his eyes, he can see the images of the message and Tokai Bakuro's name. He couldn't stop thinking about it. It bothered him so much.

Then, once again, a buzzing sound was heard nearby. Conan looked around and again, it came from his phone, vibrating. He sat up and got the phone.

"Another message?" the boy thought. "From who did it come from this time?"

Conan pressed 'Open message' and then, the message appeared on the phone's screen.

"'You are finally going to take your nap?'" Conan read the message. "'Well then, sweet dreams. –Tokai Bakuro'"

Once more, Conan was surprised when he read the message. It was from the same person again!

"It's him again!" Conan thought. "How was he able to know my movements? Could he be spying somewhere far away? How could he do such a thing…?"

Conan went to the window and opened it. He looked around and saw nothing suspicious. It was the same surroundings that he always sees. The same buildings, the people that walk along the streets and the vehicles that pass by.

"Well, nothing was strange," the boy thought as he closed the window. "Was I imagining things again? But, this message…"

Conan flipped his phone open and checked the message once more. "No doubt about it. It's from the same person. The kanji of the name is right and both use hiragana in texting…Just who are you, Tokai Bakuro?"

Conan looked at the sky through the window. He then, smirked to himself. "Finally, a new case is open…"

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown…

"Eh…? It seems that he is going to investigate my identity. I wonder if he can found out…"

Can Conan find out the true identity of his send? We will know very soon…


	2. New Message Received

**A/N: OK, now this is Chapter 2! Thanks to my old man (my father), I was able to write this chapter in his iPod because, he let me borrow it. Well, anyway, hope you will like it and sorry for the errors.**

* * *

**Text Message**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Message Received**

* * *

Since that day, Conan Edogawa started to receive messages from someone named, "Tokai Bakuro". And all those messages indicate Conan that that person knows his movements. And so, Conan starts to investigate the sender in order to find out his identity. But, wait! How could he start investigating if he doesn't have any lead? Now, what should he do?

A fine Monday morning in Beika and once again, children of all ages are on their way to their respective schools. In Conan's case, he is on his way to Teitan Elementary School with the Shounen Tantei-dan. But, even on his way to school, he was still thinking about the messages. Because of this, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta got worried.

"What's wrong, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked the boy in glasses. "You've been thinking ever since we left from your house."

"Is that so?" Conan said in a half-childish voice.

"Could it be another case?" Genta assumed with a wide grin in his face.

"Idiot, it's not a case!" Conan replied with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Then, what is it?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Nothing that deep," Conan simply replied. "But still, it's not some sort of case."

"OK, then…" Ayumi muttered quietly as she and the other two boys continued walking.

As they continued to walk, Conan went back to his thinking. Because of this, cool and calm Haibara decided to ask about it.

"Say, Kudo-kun," said the bobbed-hair girl. "-are you hiding something from us again?"

"Eh? Not really," Conan simply replied, giving off his 'don't-worry-about-it' smile. "I'm not hiding anything in particular."

"…Are you sure it's not another case?" Haibara asked after a few moments of silence.

"Nah, it's just a prank message."

"A prank message, you say?"

"Yeah, I've received one since yesterday afternoon. Until now, the sender keeps sending messages to me. It's continuous, Haibara."

"Eh? Is that so?"

"I even received a new message just recently before I left with you guys."

"What did it say?"

"'Have a nice day at school,' like that."

"It seems that it's only a simple message."

"I know but, what bothered me was the sender."

"What about it?"

"It seems that he knows my number yet, I don't remember anyone else who I've had given my number."

With that, Haibara became surprised. "Could it be, it's from them?"

"Nah, I don't think so." Conan replied calmly. "I don't think they are foolish enough to send a message to me."

"But-!"

"Don't worry about it, Haibara. Very soon, I will find out that sender's identity and find out his reason."

With Conan's statement, Haibara simply smiled. "You really are the same as ever whenever there is a case."

"Is that so?" Conan said with a smile.

"Well, since I'm not interested in such things, I'll go ahead with the others."

"Wait, Haibara!" The boy grabbed Haibara's wrist, which surprised the former and already shrunken member of the Black Organization. "I want you to look up something."

"…What is it?" she asked as Conan let go of her hand.

"Can you look up a person named, 'Tokai Bakuro'?"

"'Tokai Bakuro'? What a weird and rare name."

"I think so. Anyway, can you check it up later after school?"

"Sure thing, I'll call you when I'm done."

"OK. Thanks, Haibara."

"No problem. Anyway, we should catch up with those three."

As Conan looked ahead of him, he saw the three kids who stopped from a few meters away from them, with Ayumi waving at them.

"Hey, hurry up!" Ayumi shouted from ahead.

"It's getting late!" Genta added.

"Let's go!" Mitsuhiko said.

"Ah, yeah, we'll catch up!" Conan shouted back as he looked at Haibara. "Let's go, Haibara."

"No need to tell me that, Kudo-kun," Haibara replied as the two started walking.

"Pfft! You really haven't change at all."

"Shut up, will you?"

"Yes, yes."

While walking, Conan felt a strange feeling that someone was watching them. He looked around with eyes of suspicion. Haibara noticed this.

"What is it?" Haibara asked as Conan faced her.

"No, it's nothing," Conan said as he smiled at the girl. As they continued walking, this time, Conan felt something vibrating in his pocket. Haibara, once again, noticed this. Conan reached for his pocket and got his phone. As Conan flipped his phone, he noticed that it was a message.

"Say, Haibara," Conan said. "-can you go ahead with the kids?"

"Eh? Ah, OK…" Haibara said as she went ahead.

She looked back and saw Conan's face. There was a smirk and somewhat frightened eyes. It is a common expression of the boy which indicates that something made him surprised and interested at the same time. But, knowing it was something that she must not know, she decided to go ahead.

"Could it be another message from that sender?" Haibara thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Conan just stood there, not moving. He was holding his phone and his eyes were focused on the screen. The screen displayed a messaged that ran like this:

_It seems that you're on your way to school. _[it said] _And, I'm not surprised if you were called, "Kudo-kun" by that bobbed-hair girl because, you looked like that famous detective named, "Shinichi Kudo". I almost thought that you two are related with each other because, both of you are mystery geeks. Still, I'm interested about your plan to reveal my identity. I wish you luck. –Tokai Bakuro_

"So, heard us, huh?" Conan thought to himself as he closed his phone and putted it back in his pocket. "Thank goodness that my real identity has not been discovered."

He rushed towards the others as he smirked to himself. "I will make sure that your identity will be revealed, Tokai Bakuro!"


	3. His First Reply

**A/N: I think that the third chapter might be a fail because, of the news! I kinda forgot the planned headline but, I do hope that you'll like it. Thanks for the support.**

* * *

**Text Message**

* * *

**Chapter 3: His First Reply**

* * *

That afternoon after school, Conan was at the living room staring at his phone. He was thinking something deeply. But, for some reason, he felt uneasy. He doesn't know why but, something made him uncomfortable. Suddenly, someone knocked at the agency's door.

"Yes!" he cried as he went towards the door and opened it. It was the famous detective Kogoro Mouri, the owner of the detective agency where Conan is currently living at. The detective went to his desk as he sat on his chair. He got a newspaper in his inner blazer pocket and started reading it. He seemed to be impatient.

"I wonder what just happened lately." Conan thought to himself as he went back to the couch and sat there. He started to observe the detective for a while. A few moments later, something in the newspaper caught the detective's attention. He zoom his face closer to the newspaper and became surprised. He then, looked at the boy.

"Hey, brat," Mouri called out the boy with a gruff voice. "-have you received any strange messages lately?" That very question made the boy really surprised.

"Uh, no," Conan lied. "Why did you ask?"

"Ah, nothing," the detective replied as he continued to read the newspaper. "It's just that I saw some sort of article about a kid who received messages from a stranger. And then, when she received another message from that same sender, she died shortly after."

Conan became more surprised from what the old detective said. He then, remembered about the messages and the sender. He wore a serious face and rushed towards the detective.

"Can I see the article, Uncle?" he asked Mouri with a half-serious and half-childish voice.

"Uh, sure," Mouri replied as he handed the newspaper to the boy. "The article I'm talking about is this one."

He pointed at the article with the headline, "Child Died after Receiving a Suspicious Message". Conan then, quickly got the newspaper and went to the couch and sat there. He then, started to read the article.

_A body of a child was found at the living room of Shinegawa residence in Beika yesterday around 10:00 am, said police. _[it said] _According to Tokyo Metropolitan Police Chief Inspector Juuzo Megure, the victim's name was Sayaka Shinegawa, 9 years old.  
According to the autopsy, the victim died from a stab at the heard by a knife. Buring the investigation, a Lenovo Android Phone was found at the victim's hand and it was said that the victim received a message around 9:30 am, saying that that day was the victim's last day to receive a message. The sender is unknown and currently, the police are looking up into it.  
Right now, this is the fifth case of a child who received messaged from a stranger and then, dies shortly after. The police believed that the sender is the killer. Apparently, not much progress was made in this case._

After Conan read the article he felt quite scared. His heart started to beat so fast. He was afraid that he might be the next victim. But, instead of looking afraid, he simply smirked as he perspired a little a putted the paper on the wooden table.

"So, if I were his next victim," Conan thought. "I will let him come to me and I'll catch him bare-handed."

Then, his phone started to ring. This time, the ringtone was different. And with that, Conan knew that someone was calling him. He flipped his phone, and checked the caller's name. It was Haibara.

"Hello, Haibara?" Conan said as he answered the phone. "How was it?"

"Well about that," Haibara said at the other end, "-apparently, I can't gather enough information about the person."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Conan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently, there is no such person known as 'Tokai Bakuro' in the internet." Haibara answered.

"Huh? That's impossible!" Conan exclaimed.

Because of this, Mouri became annoyed of the little boy, while he was smoking tobacco.

"Can't you just lower your voice or talk somewhere else?" Mouri said in an annoyed voice. "At least, give me the paper if you're done reading the article."

"S-Sorry, Uncle," Conan said as he got the newspaper and gave it to the detective. The detective, in turn, snatched the paper and started reading it as he leaned against his chair.

"Geez, that brat!" the detective thought annoyingly. "What has gotten into him anyway? Not that I need to know."

Meanwhile, Conan went towards the door and went outside. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"So, about 'Tokai Bakuro'," Conan went on. "-are you sure that you can't find any piece of information about him?"

"Yeah, even in social networking sites. I can't find a person named, 'Tokai Bakuro'." Haibara replied at the other line. After a short while, she spoke with a voice that has suspicion. "Could it be that-!"

But, Conan cut her off, for he already knew what she was about to sat. "Yeah," he simply replied. "He must be using some sort of alias to hide his true identity. Thanks for the help, Haibara."

"Don't mention it, Kudo-kun. Just be careful."

"Yeah, sure,"

After that, Conan pressed the 'End Call' button and closed the phone. He breathed some air and started to think.

"I guess that the investigation ends here." Conan thought. "What am I going to do?"

Suddenly, Conan felt a strange feeling again. Someone was watching him from somewhere. But, where could that someone be? Conan looked around but, he saw no one suspicious at all.

"This feeling," he thought. "I felt this same feeling this morning when Haibara and I are on our way to school."

Then, Conan's phone vibrated in his hand. Knowing that it was another message, Conan smirked as he opened his phone. He was right; it was another message from the same sender again.

_You've been thinking a lot recently. _[it said]_ Why don't you just give up investigating about me? But, I have something to tell you which might help you. I meant that. You've probably read that article about a child who got killed after she received a message, right? Actually, I'm not a killer who kills anyone who receives my messages. Besides, you're the only person who I texted with. In addition, I don't plan to take away other people's life because they are as precious as the most precious jewel of the world. I only take what I need that is something precious but, less precious than a person's life. Don't think lowly of me, if you will. That is all. –Tokai Bakuro_

For some reason, Conan felt a strange feeling, which is different from what he felt before. For some reason, he can't explain this feeling he is feeling right now. Although, it may be a little, for Conan, the information the sender told him was a lot for him. So, in his first try, Conan decided to reply the sender.

"'Thanks for the info, Bakuro-san,'" Conan typed. "'But, you kinda reminded me of someone because of your name. But still, I won't stop investigating your identity.'"

Conan pressed 'Send' and the message was successfully sent. He then, kept the phone in his pocket. He went for the stairs and went inside his and Mouri's room. When he arrived, he went towards a small wooden stool and sat on it. Right now, all that Conan needs to do is to wait for the sender to reply although, he thinks that there is a small possibility that the sender will reply him back.

"There's no way that he would reply to me." Conan said to himself. "He's only a fool if he replied to me back."

Then, much to his surprise, his phone buzzed and vibrated in his pocket. He quickly got it and stared it for a while.

"OK, I'll take that back." he thought to himself as he checked his phone. It was another message from the sender.

_Don't mention it, boy._ [it said] _As expected from someone like you. You really won't stop investigating about me. Maybe we can meet some time. Though, the only thing I could for now is, you're getting closer. –Tokai Bakuro_

Now, Conan's suspicion slowly rose as he read the message. He then, started to doubt about the sender's true identity.

"If my guess is right," he thought. "-the sender is that person. But, how was he able to know my number?"

Conan then, smirked to himself. "I hope that 'some time' will come, Bakuro-san."


	4. A Helping Message

**A/N: OK then, it's time for a new chapter. I know, the updates are quite fast because, the chapters were made some time before. So, hope you will like this fourth chapter.**

* * *

**Text Message**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Helping Message**

* * *

_The night is as dark as the color black.  
I am but a dove.  
By the time the clock strikes 8:30 pm this Friday evening, the Eye of the Storm will vanish quickly like the wind.  
And those clues might be enough for you to find me.  
Good luck!  
- Kaito KID_

Thus, there was silence after the little young detective read another new notice from the famous Lupin of Japan on Tuesday morning. Luckily, he didn't have any classes on that day because their teachers are attending a seminar for a whole day. Because of this, Conan smirked, as he looked interested towards KID's new heist. Then, he started to think about his plan.

But, before he could, a puff of smoke blew towards his direction. This annoyed the boy as he couched and fanned his hand. He looked annoyingly at the old detective who was smoking tobacco as he got the newspaper from the boy.

"Tch! This is like any other notice KID sends to the police." Detective Mouri muttered. "But, the problem is, where will KID appear?"

Conan continued to listen to the detective's statement. He knows that he was on the right lead. KID always out of nowhere and sometimes, he would mention it in his notice but, using some sort of code or riffle to let the police solve the meaning.

"But, what I don't get is this huge break line here." the old detective said, pointing at the wide gap between the third line and the fourth line of KID's notice.

"It's as if he was telling us that the first three lines form a riddle." Conan said childishly. "Look how different the first three lines from the last two lines."

"Huh, how could they be different?" Detective Mouri raised an eyebrow as he zoomed his face towards the article. He then, looked surprised, as if he knew what the boy meant.

"Now that you mentioned it," he said. "-the first three lines are written in English and they compare one thing from another. The night to the color black, KID to a dove and the vanishing of the jewel to the wind."

Then, the detective started to think until, the door creaked. The two detectives turned and saw Ran, looking tired. She was wearing her school uniform and it became quite a mess.

"What's wrong, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked. "You seemed tired."

"Well, it's just that," said she between breaths. "-I don't know that there are no classes today! It turned out that it was announced after all of us left yesterday at school."

"But, how did they know?"

"A classmate of ours received a message from our teacher and forwarded it to the others."

"But, why didn't you receive a message?"

"My batteries were dead yesterday and I only read the message when I reached school."

"Didn't you ask Sonoko-neechan?"

"She also knew about the announcement this morning, too."

"I see..."

"Well, I better go and change clothes."

Then, the young lady closed the door and went upstairs. When she left, the detectives went back to their thinking.

"Uncle is right," the boy thought. "So far, he didn't make any flaws in his deduction. But, what do these lines mean, anyway? All three of them compare one thing to another. Also, almost every word, except for the fourth line, the time and the date when KID will appear, are written in English. Could this be some sort of hint? But how could it be?"

Suddenly, Conan's phone vibrated in his pocket, he quickly got it and flipped it open. It was another message. He quickly checked it and read it.

_I am not surprised if you're trying to break KID's code. _[it said] _Though, I could give you a hint after reading the notice at the newspaper. As you are aware, everything including the words, "Good luck!" is written in English. Now, let me give you another hint which might help you: PHISOOM. –Tokai Bakuro_

Conan was, once again, surprised about the sender's sudden message. Then, he started to think about what the sender told him.

"'PHISOOM'," Conan thought to himself. "I've heard that term before. Argh! Damn it, it's at the tip of my tongue!"

Then, Conan looked at the notice and examined the lines and thought about hint.

"'…as dark as the color black'," he thought. "'I am but a dove', '…vanish like the wind', 'Good luck!', 'PHISOOM'…'message'. Wait, a message?"

Then, an idea flashed in Conan's mind. He smiled to himself as he clutched his phone tightly. Then, he flipped open his phone and created a new message.

"'Now, I owe you twice, Bakuro-san." Conan typed. "'Once again, you helped me a lot here. Now, I'm confident enough to catch KID.'"

As he pressed 'Send', the message was successfully sent. Conan kept his phone in his pocket and checked his watch. It was 8:05 am but, he couldn't wait for tonight's adventure. Until once again, Conan's phone rang and vibrated inside his pocket once more.

"Hey, brat," said Mouri. "-do you have a text mate or something?"

"Eh? Ah, no, not really," Conan replied. "It's just that my classmates were bothering me again."

"Is that so…?"

While Mouri continued to think, Conan went towards the door and went outside. Then, much to his surprise, Ran suddenly appeared.

"Conan-kun, what are you doing here?" Ran asked the boy.

"I-I was going to go upstairs, Ran-neechan." Conan replied. "I forgot something up there."

"OK, then. I'll be at the living with Otou-san, OK? If you need anything, call me."

"Yes!"

As Ran went inside the living room, Conan went upstairs and inside his and Uncle's room. As Conan closed the door behind him, he got his phone and flipped it open. Once again, it was a message. He read it and it was from the same sender again.

_Don't mention it. _[it said] _It's proof that I am not a bad guy or whatever you detectives call. But, since you're going to catch KID this time, it feels like that we're going to meet by that time. – Tokai Bakuro_

Conan became surprised from the sight of the message at his phone's screen. "This weird feeling I'm feeling right now," Conan thought to himself. "It's the same feeling that I once felt before. Is my guess right? Could he really be the sender…?"

Is Conan's deduction right? Did Tokai Bakuro's message really help him? And now, two new questions have come into mind: if Conan's deduction is right, why did Tokai Bakuro help the boy if he was only 'stalking' the little detective? And another is, who does Conan think the sender the sender is? We will know at the next chapter!


	5. SMS

**A/N: OK, this is the fifth chapter! I hope you like it! I know, the explanation is so not good but, I do hope that you would bear with it for a while. Now, we're getting closer to the end!**

* * *

**Text Message**

* * *

**Chapter 5: SMS**

* * *

"What!" the old detective exclaimed surprisingly. "You want to go to Minami Museum?"

"Please, Uncle!" the boy pleaded as he made an innocent face. "I want to go!"

"Hmph! You will just meddle with the police's work again!" Mouri turned away with an annoyed face as he crossed his arms.

"No, I won't!" Conan insisted. "Besides, I am not strong enough to catch KID alone!"

"Hmm…? But, you want to come, right?"

"Yes!"

Mouri leaned on the couch as the smoke from the tobacco spread through the air. He sighed and looked at the boy as he removed the cigarette in his mouth. "Fine, we'll go!"

"Alright," Conan exclaimed happily. "Thank you, Uncle!"

"Jeez, make sure you keep your word." The detective stood as he went towards the ash tray on his desk and squeezed the cigarette on it as the fire slowly died out. He then, walked towards the door as he fixed his suit a little. "Let's go, boy."

"Yes!" Conan said childishly as he followed Mouri to the door. The two went outside and hailed a taxi. On their way, Detective Mouri eyed the boy who was smiling happily, as if he were excited. The old man smiled slightly as he once remembered Ran when she was as young as Conan. "Jeez, this boy…" he thought. "He only wants to see KID, anyway."

He then, remembered that he has a code to break. He rested his chin between his pointer finger and thumb, making a 'thinking pose'. Conan looked at the detective and then, wore a serious face but with a smirk.

"Ah, I can't finally wait…" Conan thought to himself. "Although putting that aside, I need to know whether my guess is right. If I got the wrong person, I'm doomed."

Then, the taxi finally stopped in front of two huge wooden doors with knobs made of gold. It was a huge good-looking building. Detective Mouri and Conan got out of the taxi, as they stared at the building with amazement. Suddenly, a woman in her mid-twenties caught their attention. She was dressed neatly, wearing formal clothes. Her blue eyes gleamed with her eyeglasses. Her short curly black hair bounced lightly as she walked towards the two.

"Oh, you must be the famous detective, Kogoro Mouri, I believe." the woman said as she smiled lightly. "I am Shirako Minami, owner of the Minami Museum."

"That's right," the detective coughed as he fixed his suit. "I am the Great Detective Kogoro Mouri. It's a pleasure to meet you, Minami-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Ms. Minami bowed her head lightly. Then, as Conan caught her attention, she bent lightly towards the boy and smiled. "Hello, boy," she greeted.

"Hello." Conan greeted back shyly.

"Is he your son?" Mr. Minami asked as she turned to the detective.

"Uh, no." the detective replied. "He is only staying at our house because, his parents lived in abroad. His name is Conan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Conan-kun." Ms. Minami greeted happily at the boy.

"Pleasure to meet you, too," Conan replied back.

"Now, follow me, and I'll show you KID's new target, the Eye of the Storm."

The woman moved aside as the two huge wooden doors of the museum were opened by the police. The two went inside, as they walked through the spacious room and looked around at the different kinds of ancient jewelry. Finally, they came upon a silver diamond in a golden necklace inside a glass case. This glass case was guarded by four policemen. Then, they heard footsteps and saw Inspector Ginzo Nakamori with two police assistants.

"Ah! It's you again, Detective Mouri," the inspector said, looking somewhat annoyed from the sight of the detective and the boy. "You even brought the brat along with you."

"Well, it's just that he wanted to come with me," Detective Mouri said, motioning his hands. "By the way, aren't you too early to be here, Inspector? It's only 8:30 in the morning and the heist will be later at night."

"Of course I know that!" Inspector Nakamori said angrily. "But, we had a lot of preparations to do while it's early. Besides, we still can't find out where KID will appear this time."

Inspector Nakamori looked around, while the police were still busy doing their duties. "There are a bunch of places where he will appear," he added. "It's so confusing!"

"SMS!" Conan exclaimed. His sudden exclamation surprised the inspector, the detective and the woman. Both men raised their eyebrows.

"'SMS'?" Inspector Nakamori repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's possible that KID will send a message to everyone and tell his location," Conan explained.

"But, how can you be so sure that he will send a message?" Detective Mouri asked. "Besides, where did you get the 'SMS' idea?"

"From KID's notice," the boy answered.

Now, the two became more surprised and confused from the boy's statement.

"From KID's notice, you say?" Inspector Nakamori said as he got a copy of KID's notice in his blazer pocket. "There's nothing weird about the notice," said he. "Except for the three lines and almost everything was written in English."

"That's where I got 'SMS'," Conan said.

"But, seriously, where did it come from?"

"It's the PHISOOM, Inspector."

"'PHISOOM', you say?"

"You must have heard it before, right, Uncle?"

Conan looked at Detective Mouri as he said so. He became startled from the boy's question. He then, started to think, although he really doesn't know what it meant either. Then suddenly, Miss Minami's voice rang out.

"Figures of Speech," she said in English. The three became surprised after she said so. "Is that what you mean, boy?"

"Y-Yes…" Conan stammered.

"What!" the two men exclaimed, as they were dumb-founded.

"'PHISOOM' is actually the acronym of the seven figures of speech in English," Conan explained. "P is for Paradox, H is for Hyperbole, I is for Irony, S is for Simile, O is for Onomatopoeia, O is for Oxymoron and M is for Metaphor. If you combine all seven of them, they form 'PHISOOM'."

"I see..." Inspector Nakamori muttered. "But, you sure do know a lot about English."

"I-I watched a show about it in the TV," Conan lied.

"But, what is the connection of 'PHISOOM' in KID's notice?" Detective Mouri asked.

"You must have noticed that every word, except for the fourth line, the time and the date when KID will appear, was written in English," Conan explained. "The words, 'Good luck!' are actually some sort of hint that the first three lines have something to do with English. Since Uncle told me that in each line, there is one thing which is compared from another, that's when I realized that the three lines have something to do with the two Figures of Speech which as something to do with comparison. Those were S or Simile and M or Metaphor.

"In English, simile is a figure of speech which uses words, 'like' and 'as' to compare one thing to another. Meanwhile, metaphor is a figure of speech which directly compares a thing from another."

Conan went to the inspector and got the copy of KID's notice from him, which surprised the inspector.

"Wait, boy!" the inspector exclaimed but, the boy continued to explain, anyway.

"In KID's notice, you will notice that the first three lines are examples of simile and metaphor," Conan continued as he pointed at the first three lines of KID's notice. "The first line says, 'The night is as dark as the color black.' In this sentence, the sentence used the word, 'as' to compare the night's darkness to the color black. In other words, this is a simile or 'S'."

"Next, is the second line that says, 'I am but a dove.' This time, the speaker directly compares KID to a dove. In other words, this is a metaphor or 'M'.

"Lastly is the third line which says, '…the Eye of the Storm will vanish quickly like the wind.' The sentence used, 'like' to compare the speed of how the targeted jewel will vanish and the speed of the wind. That means, this is another simile or 'S'.

"Now, if you will combine the three letters, what will you get?"

"S…M…S…" Inspector Nakamori and Detective Mouri uttered. The boy simply nodded at their statement as they looked surprised. Then, Inspector Nakamori became determined and excited at the same time.

"Alright, men, listen!" the inspector commanded. "KID will probably send us a message so you better ready yourselves because, in his message, he will tell his location. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" his men replied as they saluted. Now, everyone became ready and pumped up.

"But, to know such knowledge about English," the inspector turned to the boy. "-you sure do keep stock knowledge from what you have learned in that show."

"I-Is that so…?" Conan muttered. Then, Detective Mouri looked annoyed at the boy. He checked his watch, and noticed that it was 9:04 am. "Jeez, why did we have to come so early, anyway?"

"You are smart, Conan-kun," Ms. Minami remarked as she smiled at the boy.

"Well, that was nothing," Conan replied.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I need to make sure that everything is OK. Well then, take care!"

The woman left as Conan watched her walk away. But, something from the woman's statement made Conan worry about something.

"Wait! Isn't making sure that everything is OK is the police's job? What else could she check, anyway? Could it be that-?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm not actually sure about the acronym because, it was what our English teacher taught us. Also, I'm truly sorry for any false information and errors.**


	6. The Moment of Truth

**A/N: OK…So, now, I know that everyone is waiting for the finale. I know, the fanfic is very short so, sorry about that. Anyway, I hope that you will like this final chapter of the mystery behind the identity of Conan's sender.**

* * *

**Text Message**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Moment of Truth**

* * *

Finally, the evening has arrived and the whole museum was swarmed by thousands of people and Kaito KID fans, raising their signs to the air and shouted KID's name. The dark night was filled with helicopters and sounds of sirens broke the night's silence.

Meanwhile, inside the museum, everyone is getting ready, except for Detective Mouri and Conan.

"Say, have you seen Minami-san?" the detective asked as he looked around.

"Now, that you said that," Conan said. "I haven't seen her since a while ago."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"She that she'll be managing everything and make sure that everything is alright."

"Is that so?" Detective Mouri checked his watch which read, 8:25 pm. "Only 5 five minutes left," he muttered.

"I'll go the restroom, Uncle!" Conan said as he ran away.

"W-Wait!"

But, it was too late. The boy already mixed himself through the crowd of the police officers. The detective became annoyed and started to smoke as he planned to wait the boy.

Conan, in the other hand, was obviously lying. He didn't go to the restroom but instead, he went outside of the museum. But, the crowd bothered him, for it was difficult for him to get out of the crowd. But, he knew that something is going to happen even before KID could send a message to the police. So, he decided to blend with the crowd and luckily, he was able to get out. He checked his watch and he was surprised by the time. It was 8:27 pm!

"Damn, if I don't hurry, it'll be too late!" Conan thought to himself. He used his glasses and zoom the rooftops of the buildings he could. "If my deduction is right, he would appear on a building with a satellite. 'SMS' is also connected to the word, 'communication'. In other words, it has to be a building with some sort of satellite."

Finally, he noticed a very tall building with a satellite at the rooftop. As he saw this, Conan rushed towards the building. But later on, he was starting to get tired and his energy was starting to fade. He couldn't run or walk anymore. Luckily, he was able to reach the rooftop.

But then, someone tapped the boy's shoulder. Conan looked behind and much to his surprise, it was Ms. Minami.

"What are you doing here, Conan-kun?" the woman asked the boy sweetly. "Aren't you supposed to be at the museum?"

"That's actually my line, Minami-san," Conan smirked. "No, I don't think you're Minami-san, actually. Isn't that right, Kaito KID-san?

The woman became startled from the boy's statement. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing pretend," Conan said. "I already know that you are KID just from the moment you told everyone the hint."

"H-Huh?"

"Have you heard, KID, that Minami-san is half-American?"

The woman became surprised as the boy said that. She knew that he has seen her flaw.

"According to an article, Minami-san's parents were Kaijou Minami, a Japanese historian and Alice Keller-Minami, an American jewel collector. She also went to America four months ago. That's why there's a high possibility that she has developed a perfect English accent. Yet, when you spoke English, it has a strong Japanese accent. In other words, it has to be you, KID.

"Besides, Inspector Nakamori has always told the owners of every jewel that you target that, they must not go out somewhere or else, they would be suspected as KID. Also, it is always the police's job to make sure that everything should be alright. That's why, I realized that you are KID."

Silence occurred during that time. But, the sound of the sirens and the helicopters nearby are echoing through the air. The woman simple smirked to herself.

"As expected from Tantei-kun," Ms. Minami said in KID's voice. "But, I already got my target."

The disguised thief showed the necklace to the boy as the moonlight shine through it. "But, this isn't the one that I am looking for so, I'll be giving it back to you."

He simply tossed the necklace as the boy caught it with his two hands. The thief turned around as he removed his disguised. He shifted his white top hat and looked at the boy at the corner of his eye.

"Well then, I'll be leaving you, Tantei-kun," the thief said. But, before he could jump off, the boy shouted, "Wait!"

KID turned around and faced Conan, "What is it?"

"…Nothing," Conan muttered after a few seconds of silence. The thief looked somewhat surprised when he noticed the boy's face. He knew that Conan has something to say but, he couldn't. It was the first time for him to see his little rival to hold back from telling a deduction.

"If so then, I'll be taking my leave," KID said as he turned away from the boy. "Goodbye."

Finally, a spotlight from above shone on KID and quickly, the pilot reported to Inspector Nakamori that KID is going to make his escape. But, KID threw a smoke bomb on the ground and escaped using his hang glider.

"Grr! Damn, that KID!" Inspector Nakamori exclaimed in the museum. "He escaped again!"

In the end, KID never made an appearance in the museum, much to the people's disappointment, especially to the KID fans. Because of this, the huge crowd slowly disappeared.

Meanwhile, at the rooftop of the building, Conan stood there, with the necklace in his hands. Then, he noticed something flashed at the place where KID stood. Conan walked towards it and noticed a card and a red rose placed on it. Conan putted the necklace in one hand and got the card using the other. He then, read it.

_I had enjoyed texting with you for a while and I feel contented. _[he read] _My apologies for not telling you that I got your number after you let me borrow your phone for a while. Also, kindly take this rose with you. It's a simple thank-you and I'm-sorry gift. But, I am wondering as to why you didn't tell me your deduction about me being 'Tokai Bakuro', even if you know it. But for now, the answer doesn't matter, does it? - Kaito KID a.k.a. Tokai Bakuro_

Conan was surprised after reading the notice. He got the red rose and putted it in his blazer pocket, with the red flower revealing outside of the pocket.

"Idiot, the answer actually matters!" Conan thought to himself as he smiled, but with a raised eyebrow. "Because, I almost thought that the sender has a crush on me. But, since it's you, there's no way it would happen. We have our own loved ones, right, KID?"

Then, Conan looked at his message from Tokai Bakuro, which is the note which KID left for him. He stared at the name, 'Tokai Bakuro' and after that, he smirked to himself.

"The alias you used is just too obvious," Conan thought. "If you read 'Tokai' backwards, it can be read as 'Kaito'. If you do the same to 'Bakuro', it is read as 'Kuroba'. If you put them together, they would read as, 'Kaito Kuroba'. Now, when did 'Phantom Thief Clover' fits you besides the fact that you have a clover hainding on your monocle?"

And so, the police found out that the real Ms. Shirako Minami was sleeping in the girls' restroom. The only found that out when one of the female officers checked the girls' restroom. Then, the next day, the next day, Conan gave the necklace to the police and, he was once again at the cover page of the newspaper.

After KID's heist, Tokai Bakuro stopped texting Conan anymore. Because of this, the boy became relaxed because, once he thinks the fact that Tokai Bakuro is Kaito KID and the fact that the sender could have a crush on him, he feels very uncomfortable. At the meantime, Conan was staring at the rose KID gave him which was placed in a vase. He smiled to himself, because he remembered those times when he was investigating about Tokai Bakuro's identity.

"You never disappoint me at all, KID," Conan simply thought to himself.


End file.
